The present invention relates to a bomblet carrier projectile including training bomblets arranged within a projectile body along with a detonator disposed in a frontal region of the body followed by an ejector unit composed of an ejection charge and an ejection plate by which the training bomblets are ignited through a gas passage channel disposed along the projectile axis and are ejected from the projectile body over a target area.
Bomblet carrier projectiles of the foregoing type are disclosed in German Patent No. 3,809,177 [and corresponding U.S Pat. No. 4,869,174], and in German Patent Application No. P 38 41 649.2. As disclosed in these documents, the training bomblets, which are to be transported to a target area and ejected at a given height, include a metal housing enabling each training bomblet to absorb acceleration forces from, for example, training bomblets that are stacked above it in the projectile body. However, the drawback of these training bomblets is that when they impact on a yielding ground, such as in deep mud, in a swamp, in snow, sand or water, the heavy metal housing will cause them to penetrate into the ground where they may sink. Thus, the desired specific ground dispersion pattern which is to occur upon impact in a manner similar to a live bomblet in the form of a detonation cloud with a flash and a sharp report or bang, if pyrotechnic ignition is employed, will no longer be discernible.